


Tensão

by LuisaPoison



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cdz, F/M, Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaPoison/pseuds/LuisaPoison
Summary: Durante um treinamento surge um desentendimento entre Afrodite e Shina fazendo com que digam palavras duras um para o outro. Porém, essa tensão irá ajudá-los a descobrirem novos sentimentos.
Relationships: Ophiuchus Shaina/Pisces Aphrodite





	Tensão

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas.  
> Imagens retiradas da internet, todos os direitos reservados aos autores.  
> Betagem por @NanyPimenta

Aquela manhã de segunda-feira iniciava-se como todos os outros dias. Alguns dos guerreiros de Athena dirigiam-se até a arena para treinar, outros iriam passar ensinamentos para seus pupilos e Shina treinaria parte dos soldados rasos, já que isso era uma de suas funções juntamente com outros prateados que se revezavam na tarefa. Como era um grande número de homens a serem treinados ao mesmo tempo, havia um local específico para que ocorresse o treinamento. Era uma arena mais afastada, próxima de um conjunto de rochas que havia dentro do Santuário. A Amazona já havia chegado até o local e aguardava impaciente a chegada dos soldados, tendo em vista que eles estavam atrasados e ela odiava atrasos. 

— Caspita… — murmurou enraivecida. — Eles vão sofrer as consequências disso. — disse, e já iria à procura dos homens quando eles começaram a aparecer. — Posso saber qual o motivo do atraso? 

Os homens engoliram em seco, pois tinham esquecido que naquele dia seriam treinados por Shina e eles conheciam muito bem o gênio dela para saber que aquele treinando seria de tirar o couro, principalmente porque se atrasaram. 

— Então… tô esperando. — ela se pronunciou de novo ante a quietude dos homens. Como eles permaneceram calados, teve sua resposta. — Irresponsáveis — murmurou novamente enquanto virava-se de costas para eles. — Já que estão descansados, comecem a correr em volta da arena. Como hoje estou boazinha, serão só vinte. 

Os pobres homens rapidamente começaram a fazer o que lhes fora ordenado. Ninguém queria ser punido, porque eles sabiam que a italiana era conhecida por sua rigidez durante os treinos. Enquanto os homens corriam, Shina os observava com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, pois adorava ser temida e isso, de certa forma, era algo que deixava seu ego nas alturas. Quando os soldados terminaram de correr, ordenou que eles começassem a fazer mais alguns exercícios de esforço físico, como flexão de braço e abdominais. Ela queria levá-los à exaustão, então faria o possível e impossível para alcançar seu objetivo.

Próximo dali, numa pequena clareira onde havia algumas árvores e formações rochosas, estava Afrodite também treinando. Como tinha decidido treinar com suas Rosas Diabólicas Reais, ele escolheu um lugar um pouco mais afastado para evitar que alguém se machucasse ou acabasse intoxicado com o veneno. Mesmo concentrado e o lugar que estava ser um pouco afastado de onde treinavam os soldados rasos, ele podia ouvir com clareza Shina ditando as regras aos homens e, pela entonação usada por ela, sabia que estava pegando pesado. Depois de horas e estando satisfeito com o treinamento, decidiu ir embora. 

x.x.x.x.x

Depois de todos os exercícios de esforço físico, a Amazona decidiu começar o treinamento de luta corporal. Como os soldados rasos não possuíam cosmo desenvolvido, as lutas consistiam em usar lanças. A italiana ordenou que fizessem duplas e começassem a fazer os movimentos de ataque e defesa no qual ela acompanhava atentamente, corrigindo sempre que alguém fazia algum movimento errado. Tudo parecia perfeito, contudo, um acidente acabou acontecendo. Um dos homens de uma dupla que era formada por novatos, acabou acertando o outro, ferindo-o.

— Caspita… — praguejou ao ajoelhar-se próximo do ferido, averiguando o ferimento na coxa. — Foi superficial, ainda bem. Pode voltar ao treinamento. — falou após alguns minutos.

— Mas, senhora… — o jovem iria argumentar com a Amazona porque apesar do ferimento não ser grave, a dor era intensa. 

— Sem essa de mas, volte logo. — Shina ditou séria não dando alternativa para o soldado senão fazer o que ela mandava. 

Quando os dois jovens voltaram à formação, Afrodite que acompanhava tudo de longe, resolveu interferir, pois não podia permitir que o homem seguisse o treinamento estando ferido. Então, se dirigiu até onde soldados estavam.

— Parem agora mesmo. — falou com a voz séria, surpreendendo até mesmo Shina. — Você, leve esse homem até a enfermaria. — apontou o jovem que havia ferido o colega. 

— Como você ousa interferir no meu treinamento, Peixes? — a Amazona falou depois de alguns segundos, onde pareceu ter ficado incrédula com a atitude do Dourado. — Quem você pensa que é?

Afrodite apenas se limitou a lançar um olhar de reprovação para a colega de armas, mas esta não se intimidou. Ao invés disso, aproximou-se mais dele, voltando a questionar quem ele era e o porquê havia interferido em sua ordem.

— Ele está ferido, então precisa de cuidados. — respondeu ao perceber que a Amazona não iria perder a pose. 

— Como se isso importasse para você, não é? Digo, como se a vida desse reles soldado significasse algo para você. — o tom de voz que Shina usou estava cheio de ironia e escárnio. 

— Está enganada, Amazona. Eu me importo sim com todos aqui, mas parece que você que não. Afinal, está tentando colocar a culpa em mim por um erro seu.

— O quê? — Shina perguntou confusa, havia sido pega de surpresa pela fala de Afrodite. — Está insinuando que eu não me importo com a vida desse homem? — o rosto alvo da Amazona já começava a se tingir de vermelho por causa da raiva que começara a crescer dentro de si. 

— Não, não estou insinuando. Eu estou afirmando. — respondeu o Cavaleiro, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Depois, virou-se de costas para Shina decidido a sair dali, pois não estava a fim de prolongar aquela discussão com ela. 

Porém, essa atitude do Dourado, foi interpretada por Shina como uma afronta maior que a de ter interrompido o treino, fazendo-a perder a paciência de vez. 

— Você se acha o tal só porque é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, como se isso te fizesse melhor que os outros sendo que não é. — Shina cuspiu as palavras devido a raiva que sentia. 

Afrodite estancou os passos e a olhou por sobre um dos ombros. — Se é isso que você pensa não posso fazer nada. — logo após, seguiu seu caminho deixando a italiana mais enraivecida ainda, que começou a ir atrás dele.

— Escuta aqui. — ela segurou o braço dele. — Eu estou falando com você, então pare e escute. — como ele virou um pouco o corpo em sua direção, resolveu continuar: — Não pense que vai sair ileso dessa sua atitude. Assim que acabar o treino, irei pessoalmente falar ao Grande Mestre e a Athena. Quem sabe assim, ela resolva te punir por tudo o que vem fazendo desde que Saga era o Patriarca, ou seja, desde que você a traiu.

Foi com satisfação que Shina viu que o Dourado deixou sua máscara de indiferença cair, pois ele soltou o agarre em seu braço com brusquidão para, em seguida, chegar mais perto de si.

— Olha aqui, mulher. — os olhos azuis a fitavam com frieza. — Já disse que só interrompi porque o soldado se machucou. Não tem nada a ver com eu ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro ou sei lá mais o que você pensou. Quer reportar Athena e o Grande Mestre por isso, pouco me importa, mas não pense que vou tolerar seu joguinho de intriga, tampouco que tente me culpar por seus erros. — ele fez menção de se retirar novamente, mas voltou sua atenção para ela. — Quem está se achando a tal aqui é você. Só porque é uma Amazona, está querendo ser mais que esses soldados. 

Foi a vez de Afrodite sentir satisfação ao ver os olhos verdes se arregalarem. Com certeza ela não esperava ouvir o que tinha acabado de dizer, mas ela havia merecido. Dessa vez, resolveu esperar ela retrucar, porém foi outra voz que chamou sua atenção. 

— Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui? — Máscara da Morte falou com a voz séria, provavelmente tinha reparado na tensão entre os dois guerreiros. 

— Hummmm… — o semblante da italiana mudou. Agora ela estampava um sorriso. — É claro que ele viria atrás de ti, não é? Provavelmente ele tenha vindo ver se o namoradinho não estava em perigo. 

— Do que você está falando sua maluca? 

— Ora, não precisa se fazer de desentendido, Peixes. Todos sabem que você é um viadinho e que dá a rosca para o Carcamano ali. — o sorriso dela aumentou, achando que sairia vitoriosa, mas novamente seus olhos se arregalaram. Só que desta vez, porque o sueco enlaçou sua cintura aproximando seus corpos. 

— Sabe, Shina, eu acho que você está é com ciúme. Se eu tenho algo com o Carcamano ali, isso não lhe diz respeito. Mas te garanto que é melhor ser um viadinho do que ser uma mal-amada que nem você que vivia correndo atrás do Seiya e, mesmo assim, foi rejeitada por ele. — e para provocá-la um pouco mais, depositou um selinho em seu ombro, sentindo-a estremecer com o toque. Ele só não sabia se era por raiva ou porque tinha apreciado o toque. 

— Fiuuuu… — o canceriano que os observava imitou um assovio. — Vocês estão se pegando? 

**Author's Note:**

> Cara, a Shina não aprende mesmo. Só espero que eles não se matem.


End file.
